


Just Out Of Reach

by squidgie



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia comes to, not knowing where she is, nor why Steve is urging her to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Discussion of canonical character death.

Claudia comes to, looking around an unfamiliar hallway, totally unaware of where she is or why she's there.

"Come on!" Steve says as he pokes his head around the corner, waving for her to follow.

" _Jinksie_?" she hears herself ask, voice incredulous, then takes off like a shot, following after him.

"This way," he calls, and she follows.  It seems like a maze of rooms and hallways, all connected somehow, confusing her at every turn.  And every time she gets just within reach of Steve's hand, he slips away.

"Jinksie, _wait_!" she calls, finally rounding a corner where she sees him bounding up a set of stairs. 

"Just a little bit farther," comes his sing-song voice over the sound of his heavy footsteps up the metal stairs.

"Wait, damnit!" she says, bounding up the staircase as she sees him dart into a room.

Claudia reaches the top of the stairs and takes a breath.  She pushes the door open and lets her eyes adjust to the darkened room, saying, "Jinksie?"

That's when she sees it.  Steve, sitting in a folding chair, his head pushed back, staring at her with unseeing eyes. 

Tears well up as she lets loose with a visceral, "Nooo!".

The scene around her fades, and she suddenly wakes up, curled into a ball on top of Steve's bed at the B&B.  She pulls one of Steve's pillows to her, still holding the scent of the man, and quietly cries herself back to sleep.


End file.
